The Parent Quandary
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne shows her gratitude to Niles after he makes a generous offer to her mother. A continuation of a very sweet scene from "A New Position for Roz"


Daphne stood by the front door and glared at her mother; grateful for Niles by her side. She definitely couldn't do this without him and it was proving to be one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Gertrude said. "I want you to know that I love you both very much and I'm looking foreword to standing on me own two feet again. Thank you for the ticket and the luggage and the clothes and the spending money."

She paused briefly as though trying to suppress a sob.

"I'm sorry. This is just so sad."

Niles sighed; his irritated expression softening. "Gertrude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Goodbye Mum." Daphne said quickly. "Have a nice trip. Say hello to everyone in Manchester for me."

Hurt, Gertrude tried to smile and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Right, then."

She hugged Niles and smiled.

"Goodbye, Niles. I know you'll be a wonderful father to my grandchild. I hope you'll find time to send me a picture."

Niles looked worriedly at his mother in law. "Can't we just talk-."

"We have your address." Daphne said sharply.

"Well... I'm off."

"Goodbye." Niles said.

Daphne closed the door and at that moment, Niles had never been more proud of her.

"Oh Daphne, you were wonderful. I don't know how you did it."

Daphne leaned against the door and began to sob, breaking Niles' heart.

"Oh my love..."

"Hold me, Niles!"

Niles took her in his arms and rubbed her back while she cried. But seconds later he pulled away, leaving her in a state of confusion.

"Niles?"

"Hang on, hang on. Gertrude?"

He opened the door, not at all surprised to find his mother in law standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" She sobbed.

"Come here."

He took her hand and led her into the apartment.

"Would you be willing to stay in Seattle if, say you had your own apartment?"

Daphne gasped in surprise and began to cry. "Oh Niles!"

Gertrude's face lit up. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! And we'd even help with the rent."

Gertrude's cheerful mood disappeared and in its place was the stern disposition he was used to seeing.

"Define _help_."

"We'll talk." Niles said.

Finally Gertrude smiled. "Well then, it's settled! I'll tell the taxi that I'm not going."

Niles laughed and gently steered her toward the door. "No, no... you're going.

Just tell them to take you to the Four Seasons. I'll call ahead and book you a room."

Gertrude paused at the door and hugged her son in law. "You've made me so happy I think I'm going to cry! I don't know how to thank you."

When she was gone, Niles closed the door and turned to Daphne with a smile and a sigh of relief.

Daphne grinned and took his hand, leading him away from the door. "I do."

Obediently he followed her to the stairway and turned out the living room lights. Slowly Daphne led him up the stairs, pausing to kiss him deeply.

Breathless, Niles drew back. "I love you, Daphne."

Wordlessly, they continued up the stairs toward the bedroom, staring into each other's eyes.

"I was hoping this was what you had in mind." Niles said, feeling as shy as a little boy.

Daphne slid her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him again.

"You were right."

Niles heart beat faster as he closed the bedroom door; his breath catching in his throat as Daphne gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget.

"You know... I was thinking..." She said in a breathy voice that almost caused him to lose control of his emotions. Before he knew what was happening, she slid the suit jacket from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what where you thinking, my love?" He said, amazed at the trembling in his voice.

"We really should work on starting a family."

Niles smiled and kissed her nose. "I couldn't agree more, my love. Now, why don't you go and slip into something more comfortable?"

"I think I can do that." She said with a grin. "But are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Um... I'd love for you to stay but..."

"It's all right. You don't have to explain." She whispered; trailing kissed down his neck and onto his collarbone. "I won't be long."

Daphne disappeared into the bathroom and quickly changed into a white sheer silk nightgown; one that would put the white nightgown and robe that she wore on that stormy night so many years ago, to shame.

She had to admit that she was a bit disappointed that Niles didn't want her to stay in the bedroom while she changed clothes. She'd always found that part of their intimate moments so incredibly sexy; undressing in front of her husband.

But she couldn't forget the pain that filled his eyes when her mother had spoken so cruelly to him at Café Nervosa. Although he seemed to be over it; she knew that deep down the tenderness was still there; hidden deep in his heart.

The thought pained her soul and suddenly she longed to hold him. Slowly she opened the door; the smile returning to her face when she saw what he had done.

Candles burned throughout the bedroom; their soft glow melting against the moonlight that streamed in through the window. Soft romantic music flowed from the CD player; playing a familiar tune.

It was the song they had danced to at the rehearsal dinner on the night before she almost married Donny and made the biggest mistake of her life.

And in the center of the room was her one true love. Wearing a blue silk robe, he was devastatingly handsome... and he was waiting for her.

"H-hello." She said quietly, in an attempt to avoid startling him.

He looked up and when his eyes met hers, he smiled warmly and held out his hand.

"Daphne... you're breathtaking."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." She said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Even a second away from you is too long." Niles replied.

They came together for a series of passionate, searing kisses that came one right after the other; each kiss sweeter than the next.

A short time later, entangled in the silky cotton sheets of their king sized bed, Daphne and Niles lay in each other's arms relishing in the night of passion they had just shared.

Daphne turned to Niles and caressed his cheek; painfully aware of the sadness that he was trying so hard to hide.

"Are you all right, Darling?"

"How could I not be, with you here in my arms?"

His sweet reply brought tears to her eyes and she moved closer to him, her bare skin brushing against his.

"Oh Niles... I'm so sorry."

He laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hand. "My sweet Daphne... there's nothing to apologize for. You're an absolute angel."

She kissed him longingly, tenderly sighing when he brushed a tear from her cheek. And when she finally spoke again, her voice trembled.

"I-I just... I can't believe you did all that for me mum... after that horrible thing she said to you."

"What horrible thing?"

"When we told her that we're going to try to get pregnant. I'm so sorry, Niles."

He sighed and brushed the hair from her face. "It's all right. I was more concerned with the way she was speaking to you."

"But you had every right to be angry and then to do something as wonderful as this for me... I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I didn't just do it for you, my angel. I did it for us." Niles said.

They kissed again and Daphne rested her head against Niles chest; smiling as he stroked her bare arm.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

After a few seconds she looked at him and grinned. "So..."

"Yes, my love?"

"I think it's time that we start working on starting a family. Don't you Niles?"

Niles kissed her and touched his forehead to hers.

"You know, you're absolutely right."

Daphne laughed as Niles took her in his arms... staring their night of passion anew.

**THE END**


End file.
